


You Have My Heart

by wali21



Series: Inception Bingo 2020 [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Intercrural Sex, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, dream husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25819336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wali21/pseuds/wali21
Summary: Eames wakes Arthur for morning sex.
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Series: Inception Bingo 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873342
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57
Collections: Inception Trope/Kink Bingo 2020





	You Have My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> For Inception Bingo 2020
> 
> THANK YOU to all who read/click this! You are amazing and make my day SO BRIGHT! I adore each and every one of you! <3!

A cool breeze comes in through the open window, sunrise just beginning to break over the mountains in the distance; Arthur is lying in bed on his side, soft snores barely audible. Eames is starfished on his front, one arm reaching towards Arthur’s bare back and barely touching him.

Eames snuffles in his sleep, waking himself up in the process. He runs his hand up and down Arthur’s back for awhile, just letting himself feel the silky skin beneath his fingers.

Eames turns over and curls himself towards Arthur’s still sleeping form, arm coming around Arthur’s hips, pulling himself closer to his love and tries to go back to sleep.

It doesn’t work.

He lets his hands run over Arthur’s form, feeling the body next to him. He doesn’t want to wake him, just be close to him, even while he’s asleep. It feels good, the soft flesh underneath his fingertips, raising goosebumps on Arthur’s skin wherever he touches.

Soon, he wants more than just touching Arthur while he’s asleep.

He considers just getting up for the day and taking care of his erection in the shower, but something stops him. He wants Arthur.

So he slowly cards his fingers through Arthur’s hair, caressing down his face. It’s a surefire way to wake him up without Arthur going for the knife on the bedside.

Slowly, it works and Arthur is blinking sleepily from slumber, arm coming up to entangle their fingers and bring them to his mouth for a sleepy kiss to Eames’ knuckles.

“Mornin’,” Arthur says in a sleep rough voice.

“Good morning, darling,” Eames greets back, voice deep and laced with arousal.

Eames presses closer to Arthur, letting him feel his hard cock, bare against Arthur’s arse.

“Ah, woke me up for sex, really Eames?”

“What can I say, darling, you are irresistible.”

Arthur turns around so he’s facing Eames, hand coming up to the back of his neck, pulling him into a hard kiss. Eames returns it eagerly, pushing him onto his back and reaching over to the nightstand, picking up the tube of lube that sits next to Arthur’s knife and setting it on the nearest pillow.

The kiss turns dirty really quickly, Eames delving his tongue into Arthur’s mouth, taking what he wants and then switching with Arthur and letting him lead. Eames then trails his mouth down from his lips, to his chin, and jaw, until he reaches his sensitive neck.

He bites down, sucking a mark into his skin.

Arthur moans loudly, hands twisted in Eames’ hair, pressing his face closer to his body. Eames moves on from that spot, tongue and lips and teeth pressing kisses and bites into his skin, Arthur arching his neck back, giving Eames free reign to do as he pleases. Eames smiles against Arthur’s neck, happy that he’s allowed to make marks since they don’t have jobs lined up for awhile.

“Eames?”

“Yes, love?” Eames replies between sucking kisses further down onto Arthur’s collarbones.

“I don’t want penetration this morning.”

Eames doesn’t say anything for a second and Arthur worries a little bit that he has disappointed his partner. It’s not that they haven’t had non-penetrative sex before, it’s just usually when they’re both too tired to do anything else.

“Thighs, okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, good idea Eames.”

“You need to talk about it, Arthur?”

“No. Just don’t want to feel that vulnerable right now. You okay with that?”

“Of course, darling. Or you could fuck me?”

“Nah, I like your idea better.”

“Okay, love.”

Eames reaches for the lube again, abandoned on the pillow, getting a good handful, rubbing it between his hands to warm it up, before massaging most of it onto Arthur’s open thighs. The rest he uses to coat his cock, then Arthur’s, getting him fully hard, then wiping his hands off on the towel they leave on the nightstand.

Never let it be said that there aren’t perks to being married to a Point Man.

They turn onto their sides, facing each other so they can kiss, Eames lining up his cock between Arthur’s thighs. Arthur squeezes them together around Eames length, then leans in to kiss him.

They take it slow, Eames barely thrusting his hips back and forth, rubbing himself between Arthur’s thighs, feeling the smooth glide of skin on skin. Arthur’s hard cock pressed between their bodies, making a mess of lube all over them. 

It’s good, so good. Eames loses himself in the feeling, kissing and kissing, biting into Arthur’s bottom lip, pulling it slightly away from his mouth, then going back in and sucking it. Arthur responds by deepening the kiss, turning it filthy, barely leaving them any air to breathe. 

Arthur squeezes his thighs and Eames groans, hand falling to Arthur’s hip, holding on tightly, digging his short nails into supple flesh. Arthur cups his face and pulls him into another deep kiss, dragging out sounds that Eames would be embarrassed about if Arthur wasn’t the one hearing them.

“C’mon, Eames,” Arthur whispers against his lips.

Eames picks up the pace a bit, hips moving in a smooth rhythm with Arthur clenching his thighs and thrusting his cock against Eames’ body. The rolling of Eames’ hips must be working for Arthur because he lets out a delightful whimpering noise that makes Eames move even faster, hold on even tighter.

Eames uses his other hand to run through Arthur’s curls, pulling on them just to hear the moans he lets out before diving back into a kiss that scorches them both.

Soon though there’s not enough friction and Eames is thrusting harder, moving the two of them on the sweat soaked bedsheets. Arthur is leaking precum over Eames’ abs, the fluid mixing with the lube to make the glide over Eames’ body even better.

They thrust against each other, sweat glistening on their skin, the taste of each other on their tongues. It feels amazing. Eames can’t get enough of Arthur. Never can.

The pressure starts to fill Eames, pressing in on all sides, filling him up with pleasure. Arthur is close to the edge himself, Eames can feel it and see it on his face. He grasps him by the hair, dragging him into another kiss that’s mostly breath shared between them and tongues barely pressing into mouths, lips ghosting over each other; so distracted by the feelings going through their bodies to make the kiss more.

Arthur’s body starts shaking, pressure building, the oncoming orgasm rushing through his body, squeezing his eyes firmly shut and letting out a groan of satisfaction as the sensation becomes too much and he’s releasing all over the both of them. 

The tensing of Arthur’s muscles sends Eames over the edge, gasping out Arthur’s name, coming and coming, lost in the feeling of smooth skin and panting out his orgasm between kissing over the parts of Arthur’s body he can reach.

They disentangle their limbs slowly, not wanting to be away from each other, Eames using the towel to clean both of them up, wiping down the insides of Arthur’s thighs and their stomachs and cocks, and then throwing it back toward the nightstand.

Arthur turns onto his back, letting on a happy sigh, sated for the time being, deep pants still marring the quiet of the room.

“Good idea, Mr. Eames.”

“No condensation in bed, darling. We talked about this,” Eames teases, out of breath himself. 

Arthur laughs, kissing Eames hard on the mouth, then lying back, cuddling into the warmth of Eames’ body and smiling up at their ceiling. 


End file.
